


The One With the Cabin

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Louis-centric, M/M, fic all the boy bands!, gen with a little bit of romance, more of an allusion, there's a small reference to bsb in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never see ya lads alone anymore, not all in the same room.” Niall complains one night while their security team finalized hotel exit plans in the foyer of Zayn’s hotel room. “We should take a trip somewhere. No security. Just us. Get up to all that bonding shite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddykink (halogenharry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/gifts).



> Thank you to [sbsq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sbsq/pseuds/sbsq) for the beta and handholding. I love you a lot. To [halogenharry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/): I hope I did your prompt justice!!

“I never see ya lads alone anymore, not all in the same room.” Niall complains one night while their security team finalized hotel exit plans in the foyer of Zayn’s hotel room. “We should take a trip somewhere. No security. Just us. Get up to all that bonding shite.” 

Louis turns his body slightly away from Alberto and opens up his diary.

“What about next March?” he calls out. “We could squeeze something in before we have to fly to Los Angeles for recording.” 

Louis can feel Alberto tense up next to him. “Leave it out. I’ll give you time later to stripmine our plans of anything fun.” 

*****

They end up renting an entire youth camp in America. Their travel agent describes it as as a rustic church-run business in the middle of a forest. There’s no town in any direction for miles; security is pacified. Niall lets out a whoop when Louis forwards him terms of the rental from across a green room. Zayn ambles over and rests his head on Louis’s shoulder from behind. 

“Do you think, like, do you think they’d let me paint the walls in exchange for a bigger deposit?” Zayn asks him, his lips brushing against the back of Louis’s head. 

“Yeah, it’s already in there.” 

“You think of everything,’ Zayn says as he leans in further for a dry kiss to the side of Louis’ mouth before pulling away. 

“Love you too” Louis responds distractedly as he pulls up an email from Sony. 

*****

Throughout tour Liam keeps mentioning random facts about cross country skiing in Sarah’s Kitchen. Harry remains fixated on wanting to learn how to skate. Zayn’s mural plans seem to grow more complex with each leg. Niall glows each time the boys mention their plans; he’s just happy they’re going together. 

For his part, Louis isn’t sure what he wants to do. Mostly fuck all, he thinks. Sometimes he idly thinks about shagging Harry on a bear skin rug while he wanks in the shower post-show, but he isn’t picky. He’s just looking forward to being alone with his boys for a while. They’re always on, always working. Tour is great, there’s never a dull moment, and he loves the work, but Niall was right about them never having time for just them. Their beginnings at Robin’s guesthouse might have made a cheesy story for the X-Factor cameras, but they didn’t make the experiences they’d shared during that time any less real. Louis didn’t want to force anything, but he knew it was time for them to try and recreate some of the magic that had sparked between them in Cheshire a half-decade prior. 

*****

The week before they leave for the cabin is a series of endless meetings, each one more boring than the rest. Truth be told Louis’s had let the trip slip a bit in his mind, to the point where he’s still throwing clothes into his bag as their car pulls up into his and Harry’s drive. 

Louis had told Harry the the night before that he was paranoid he was coming down with a cold, but his suspicions are confirmed when he wakes up from a nap as their plane makes its way across America. 

Louis rubs the crust that’s built up around his eyes as he slept and bangs his head against the headrest. 

Harry stirs next to him and rubs Louis’s forearm. “What’s the matter?” 

“Ugh,” Louis croaks. “It’s like my body knows we’re not working right now.” 

“Babe, I’m sorry. I’ll ask Alberto to pick some stuff up from the chemist when we land.” 

Louis nods and picks at his blanket. He sleeps fitfully the rest of the flight. 

*****

Louis is a disaster by the time they reach their cabin. Alberto and Preston peel off as promised and head to their own cabin, leaving the five of them alone in in a shabbily appointed cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere. 

Right, Louis thinks. It’s a youth camp. For children. 

The rest of the boys do not share in Louis’s dejection. 

“Bro, they put up unfinished plasterboard on the walls of one of the rooms, it’s sick.” Zayn exclaims. 

He hears the clink of glasses in the kitchen as Liam and Niall down a beer. He can feel tears welling up, and he blinks them away furiously. 

Harry takes control of the situation, crowding him into the only room with a double bed and shutting the door behind them. 

Louis collapses on the bed, trainers and all, and curls up into a ball, crying wetly into a pillow. 

“Well, break is going well so far, don’t you think?” Harry drawls. 

Louis pretends to ignore him. Harry sits down next to Louis on the bed, keeping one hand on Louis’s waist as he pulls Louis’s trainers off with another. 

“Up,” Harry commands, motioning Louis to budge up and lift away his arms so that Harry can take off his jacket. He carefully pulls the duvet and sheets back and fusses with them, tucking them in just right. Louis is hit with a wave of chills and shivers uncontrollably. Everything starts to get uncomfortably fuzzy around him. 

Harry is gone for a little bit and when he’s back in Louis’ line of sight he has three pills in his hand. They’re chalky and bitter as they go down the back of his throat. He feels firm lips press against his forehead and his eyelids. 

“Sleep,” Harry whispers. “You’ll feel better in the morning.” 

*****

He does not feel better in the morning. Louis fumbles for his phone to check the time. It’s just before dawn. 

“Ugh,” Louis says. 

“Hmmm?” Harry says. 

Louis remembers Harry taking care of him last night, and how happy the rest of them were to be together. He resolves to try and enjoy what he can, even though an errant spring in their sagging mattress keeps poking at his kidneys and he can feel a river of phlegm is currently going down the back of his throat. 

“I’m fine, let’s go back to sleep,” he responds, turning himself over and fussing with the covers. 

“Mmphrg,” Harry says sleepily, backing his arse a bit further into the curve of Louis’s hips. 

This is nice, Louis thinks as he slips back under. 

*****

Louis sleeps the first day away, but as his fever breaks on the second he finds himself increasingly restless and bored out of his skull. Luckily, Liam comes back from a 5 kilometer skiing loop (“What in bloody hell was I thinking,” he’d exclaimed as he threw his skis on the floor) just as Louis starts feeling like he wants to crawl out of his skin. 

“Have a cuddle with me.” Louis demands. “Harry’s gone to visit Preston and Alberto with Niall and my feet are cold.”

Liam frowns at the snot-covered tissues next to Louis. Louis makes grabby hands and pouts his lips. “What if I die? How will you live with yourself if the last thing you did was refuse me this small comfort.”

Liam puts down his tea and shuffles over, carefully sliding under the duvet so as not to introduce cold air under the covers. Louis rubs his feet against Liam’s. 

“I don’t want you in here after all your feet are cold too.” Louis grumps. 

Liam knocks his forehead against Louis’s head and smooths Louis’s hair down. 

“I’m bored,” Louis exclaims to the ceiling.

“Want me to break out the board games?” Liam asks. “There’s a tonne of American ones I’ve never played.” 

Louis considers it, sitting up after a moment to test the waters. 

Louis immediately lays back down, his head spinning. 

“Right, maybe not.” Liam says. 

Louis huffs out a breath of air in frustration. Louis feels Liam snake his arm around Louis’s waist, his fingers softly brushing up and under the hem of his t-shirt. Louis lets himself relax into the touch, shifting his weight to his side and letting Liam draw his legs up against Louis’s. 

“Shhhhh we’re going to sleep now, there’s a lad.” Liam says quietly. 

There’s a sudden movement at the periphery of Louis’s eye and Louis turns his head wearily to Harry leaning against the door jamb, his hair flecked with a few stray snowflakes and a soft smile playing across his face. Louis pushes his lips into an air kiss before a wave of sleep washes over him and he closes his eyes. 

*****

Louis is finally feeling something like normal on the fourth night, the last night before they have to fly out. Harry had been updating him on their exploration of the grounds of the camp, but it’s nice to hear his boys tell their stories with their own words. 

It takes 5 youtube tutorials, half of Harry’s left eyebrow and three rounds of beer before they succeed in keeping a fire going in the front room. Harry and Niall rip off their shirts and run in dizzying circles around the room the second they see the sparks take, nearly spilling Liam’s beer in the process. 

Louis is sitting pretty on the most comfortable chair in the room with Zayn by his feet. Liam has just ducked out for a wee.

“Stop fucking around! I’m not dying in a fire in the middle of West Virginia with you arseholes,” Zayn said, waving a fire extinguisher in his hand for effect. 

Harry gives Zayn a cheeky grin and sprawls out on the couch next to Louis, reaching an arm over his head and linking his fingers with Louis’s hand. The position doesn’t look very comfortable to Louis, but he loves the warmth. 

“You know what we’ve never done?” Niall says as he plops back down on a rug in front of the fire. He spins around on his arse and doesn’t wait for anyone to answer. “Spin the bottle!” 

Louis’ eyebrows shoot halfway up his forehead. 

“I’m in,” Harry says immediately, dead serious. 

Niall gives Harry an air five and grabs an empty beer bottle by his feet. He wiggles his butt closer to them all. 

“Like, you know you don’t have to invent a reason to kiss me, Niall. You could just kiss me.” Zayn says, lifting his head up from the edge of Louis’s chair to give Niall a careful look.

“That works too,” Niall says cheerfully, propping himself up on his knees and crawling toward Zayn. He wavers only slightly once he bumps up against Zayn’s knees. Zayn doesn’t seem to share any such apprehension, and he ducks in swiftly to close the gap between them. 

Louis, suddenly a little turned on and a lot unfocused, loosens his grip on Harry’s hand and starts skittering his fingers into the delicate skin of Harry’s wrist. He swallows as Niall presses his legs down over Zayn’s thighs, his hips sealing any space between them. Zayn groans and his head drops back against the edge of Louis’s chair. Louis is close enough to watch as Niall’s tongue darts out and capture’s Zayn’s, the slick sounds doing just as much to fatten up his dick as the accompanying visuals. 

Louis tears his eyes away from the pile of boy underneath him to check with Harry. He looks up at Louis from behind, his eyes darker and a bit blown, before dragging them away again to check in with Niall and Zayn, who are now completely engrossed in each other. 

“Oh my god, it’s happening again,” Liam says, his arms waving wildly, having come back from a wee just as Niall pulls away, his hands still bracketing Zayn’s hips. “No, nonononono, no more secretive tortured love.” 

Zayn huffs out a laugh and swats in Liam’s direction. “Calm down, babe, we’re just having some fun.” 

Niall nips at Zayn’s lips and goes in one last time, before pulling away for good. He stands up and takes a bow while Harry sits up and claps uproariously from the couch. 

Liam settles into the vee of Zayn’s recently vacated legs and rubs at Zayn’s thighs. A bit possessively, Louis notes from his perch above. 

“Yeah, yeah yeah, famous last words,” Liam mutters. 

Niall eventually pulls out his guitar and treats them to a couple drinking songs. There’s an unspoken agreement not to do any of their own music. Louis can’t remember the last time they’ve all had an unbroken spell of time off work, poorly or not. 

Zayn falls asleep first, having migrated to the couch with Harry, their feet tangled up together under a blanket. Louis knows that if Harry falls asleep where he is he’ll be winching through the next day, so he begs off next.  
He is asleep before he hits the sheets. 

*****

Louis wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of rashers drifting through the house. He pulls on a discarded jumper of Harry’s and heads in the direction of the kitchen, hoping that his nose is not deceiving him.  
He’s pleased to be greeted by four cheerful boys and a full breakfast in the kitchen. Harry’s eyes crinkle in pleasure as he sets his eyes on Louis, and he stands up to give Louis a soft kiss before scuttling deeper into the kitchen to fix Louis a tea. 

“When do we have to clear out of here?” Louis says between a bite of rashers. 

“Closer to noon, we’ve got some time.” Niall responds. 

Louis thinks about apologizing for being so poorly the entire trip, but he knows the boys understand. He’s happy they had one solid night together at least. 

“You put on quite a show for us last night, Niall, bravo.” Louis says instead, winking in Zayn’s direction. 

Niall blushes and shrugs his shoulders. He seems neither particularly embarrassed nor interested in giving any additional insight into what he’s thinking. Louis makes a note to smoke Zayn up and pounce the next time they’re both in a chill place. 

*****

They make sure to take a selfie for the fans before they head out the door. Niall promises to post it once they’re up in the air. Louis can feel himself sinking back into work-mode as they drive away, but the weight doesn’t feel so heavy as it can. 

He pulls up Twitter for the first time in a week and notices #WhereIntheWorldis1D is the 4th worldwide trend. It seems like it’s been trending for at least a day or so, based on the how the top images have devolved into memes of memes. The fans don’t seem genuinely concerned or angry, they mostly seem like they’re busy amusing themselves. 

They’re all quiet on the drive out, busy watching the snow covered trees as they whiz by. Louis tries and fails to think of a way to sum up how he feels. But everything comes up short in his head and he can’t work it out. 

“I love you boys so much,” he finally says, throwing a leg over Zayn and leaning his head into Harry’s shoulder. 

Liam reaches out to ruffle Louis’s hair and Niall leans forward and tugs Louis’s ear in assent. 

A good trip, Louis thinks, as he pulls out his phone again and sets about to catching up with his emails.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this!! 
> 
> My partner wanted me to expand on the fact that this was taking place on the campgrounds where Kevin Richardson of the Backstreet Boys grew up but I chose to keep the ~reference light. To anyone who got it: I love you.


End file.
